


Toy Story

by queenhandmaidensenator



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Gen, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhandmaidensenator/pseuds/queenhandmaidensenator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin is not always on Coruscant, and Padme is lonely, even when she's with her friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanofthefass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanofthefass/gifts).



> Written for a drabble prompt from fanofthefass

It never used to be like this. Zigoola changed everything. She can’t begrudge either of them, but whenever Bail says “I’m sorry, Padme, but Obi-Wan and I have plans - and we don’t know when he’ll be leaving," it hurts. 

It wouldn’t be so bad if she could turn to Anakin during those times, but Anakin and Obi-Wan’s paths have diverged enough that they’re not always on-world at the same time anymore. When he’s not and Obi-Wan is she’s more alone than ever. 

She invites them both over one evening, hoping to regain her balance. They share inside jokes and sly smiles and even though she laughs along with them it’s an ache she can’t name. These aren’t her jokes or smiles - she’s just borrowing them. Luckily both men are courteous enough to let themselves out when it becomes clear she’s had too much wine to carry on a conversation any longer. One of them tucks her into bed and when she wakes up in the morning, she is alone again but she goes to work and fights her fights and pushes it all aside. For the Republic. For Anakin. For Obi-Wan.


End file.
